


The Journey Begins

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Eventual Sexual Content, Eventual relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Older male/younger female relationship, Slow Burn, Violence, sweet kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is set and ready to conquer the world once again that she can be the very best, but a certain Professor is more than keen to join when a moment brings them together that they would change their lives forever.</p>
<p>Together the pair set off to find the three main leaders for Team Instincts, Team Mystic, and Team Valor. So she can challenge them, and prove that she can be instinctual, wise, and strong instead of just one.</p>
<p>But they will be met with difficult challenges brought onto them by the mysterious devious group that threatens to upset the balance of the Pokemon world. </p>
<p>Will they win? Will she find the leaders? Will she find herself or be left once again in the dark? These are the events of her tale, of her journey, and how she finds out who she's suppose to be, and maybe find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story about Pokemon! This is a completely new and original story about the crazy game that is Pokemon Go. People have been slightly obsessed, not only with the game but with a certain Professor as well. I became obsessed too, and now I wanted to make my own story talking about the new Professor Willow and what he gets up too. It has my own original female character and a whole new journey involving the new teams, instinct, mystic, and valor! I hope you enjoy! Btw which team are you on?

"River wake up! We have to get ready to go out! God you're so lazy." I sighed exasperated as I tried pushing my foot against my Vaporeon fast asleep, sprawled out on my childhood bed.

I gave up and went to put on my tennis shoes. Once done I went over to the window and looked out onto my little southern town of Overton. I could see the bustle of people going back and forth in front of my window, right outside of my little home. 'It's been awhile. It's good to visit before I have to leave again.' I thought before looking back at my lazy Pokemon.

River, my Vaporeon, had been my best friend since I became a trainer at the age of 13. At the time River was just an Eevee, but with a lot of hard work, and with my love of being in the water my Eevee had evolved in Vaporeon. River was perfect and I loved her, despite being a lazy bum.

"River seriously?! I want to see everyone before we have to leave again. We have two more days and then we're gone. Come on!" I groaned collapsing close to my Pokemon. River glared at me and then curled back up. "Vaporeon." River said lazily. I got pissed.

"River up! Come on! Let's go or no treats!" It was as if I had said the magic word because Vaporeon jumped up instantly and was scrambling to get to the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. When it comes to food nothing stops you. Lazy ass." I shook my head as I grabbed my backpack, and my favorite blue ball cap, pushing my long dark ponytail through it. "Alright! Let's head out!"

We left the room heading down the stairs until we were met with my mother who stopped me before I could even make it to the door.

"Lily Waters! You're not going anywhere until you eat some breakfast first!" I rolled my eyes again, sighing dramatically as well.

"Mom, you realize I'm 26 years old right? I can just grab some food along the way."

"I know how old you are but while you're staying in this house you're going to eat when I tell you."

I rolled my eyes again as I drug myself dramatically towards the kitchen. "So, what're you going to poison me with today?"

"Young lady I'll have you know your father loves my cooking!"

"You mean the times that it doesn't actually kill us? Then yes, we do love it."

"Just stop bitching and eat the damn breakfast."

I snorted and picked up my fork. "Yes Ma'am." I said sarcastically and started to eat. The food actually wasn't too bad and by the end of breakfast I was more than eager to get out. River was sitting right beside me enjoying the rest of her meal as I started to get up.

"Alright, may I have permission to leave now?"

My mother gave me a raised eyebrow and a look. She finally sighed after putting the empty plate down. "Fine. Just be careful. I only have two more days with you and you'll be off again to see the world. God you're just like your father."

I smiled. Despite having our small bickering battles all of the time I loved my mom, and would go above and beyond just for her. My father was a major traveler like I was, but he traded items he made for Pokemon, and he was very popular for his rare items. He was settling down more at home because of his older age, but he still loved to go out whenever he could.

"Yeah I know, but you know I can't stop."

My mother sighed. "I know sweetie. It's just hard seeing my little girl all grown up. Now you have an even bigger journey to go on. I just hope you find your own happiness along the way."

I smiled. I felt warm, and hope filled my heart. "I'm sure I will. Trust me! This is going to be great I just know it!" I've been searching for so long on who I am, and where I wanted to take my life. A new challenge emerged for me, and now I knew that this had to be that chance to find out where it would take me.

My mother gave me a sweet smile. "I know you will sweetie. Now have fun today, and I'm sure you will tomorrow too!" I went to hug my mom in a tight hug before moving away and racing towards the front door.

"I'll be back before dinner!"

"Alright be careful!"

"Vaporeon!" River purred out before racing up to stay right beside me as we walked.

With that I was out the door, ready to get a last look of my little old town, River walking right beside me, before leaving to see the world, and begin the start of my new journey.


	2. Head to Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes out to explore her town after being away for so long, but trouble is always lurking, and a fight is breaking out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beautiful second chapter for your viewing pleasure! I've really been excited about this and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!

"Lily! Hey sweetie!"

I ran up to my father who was just coming back from the market, a huge backpack full of rare items in hand. I hugged him tight, jumping into his arms, just as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, come on now, we have another day!"

"I know I just haven't seen you for a week and I'm leaving again soon. I was just worried I wouldn't be able to see you before I left." He smiled down at his only daughter, wondering when she had grown up.

"Well I'm going to be here until you leave, so no worries. So, what're you doing today?"

I shrugged. "Just walking around town. Getting a last look before I leave again. You know, old memories I want to try and keep with me along the way."

He chuckled. "Well there's someone new that just came into town that's suppose to give a speech on his research, so I thought you might be interested in seeing that."

This peaked my curiosity. "Who is it?"

"Not sure actually. I just past Robert from town hall and he said that it was a major Professor who travels everywhere. He said that he was giving a speech on his research at the local college and it was open to the public."

I nodded defiantly interested. "Sounds cool. What kind of research?"

"Oh! He did say it was on Pokemon development and how travel can actually determine the strength of your Pokemon." I was a huge nerd for anything like this so I smiled, defiantly interested in the subject.

"Sounds familiar, but cool I'll check it out! When's it going to be?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Rob would be happy to tell you."

"Okay great! I'll see you at dinner. Later dad!" I took off again making him laugh as I did. "Bye sweetie!" He waved me off before walking off again to see his wife at home.

 

* * *

 

I continued to walk and talk to many of my old friends, and people in the town. Many of them saying 'look how much you've grown' and 'you're so beautiful' things like that. I've been kind of recovering after my last journey which took a lot out of me. I've been cooped up in my old home for about two weeks, just trying to recover so now I decided it was high time to see everyone before I left again.

'Well, too bad I'm leaving again. It would have been nice to see everything and talk to everyone.' I thought before I stopped when I heard shouting coming over by the school's local ball field.

River looked up at me, and then hissed in the general direction. I understood instantly.

Trouble.

We took off towards the direction of the shouting and I saw a huge crowd of younger and older kids all in a circle. In the middle was a younger guy facing off with a bigger older guy. One in yellow, the other in red.

'Damn I was so hoping our town would avoid this shit.' I thought as I started forward.

No one stopped me and as I emerged inside of the circle I saw what was really going on. The two opposite sides were fighting off, and one just lost.

'These teams are getting too crazy now.' I thought. The teams in question, we're all surrounding her. Some were in blue, many yellow, and a lot in red. Team Mystic, Team Instinct, and Team Valor. All three teams had become intergraded into most of society after most of the older Pokemon challenges started to become boring.

So a new group of people rose up several years back, and started to form huge teams based on color, and a personal attribute. It had become such a popular trend that most towns, and even larger cities started hosting personality test on different sites, in order to better decided which team would fit a person best. Anyone who was anyone was on a team of some kind.

As for me, I wasn't on any of the teams.

I'm going to change everything.

Well, I hope at least.

The two young men were still arguing, the crowd getting restless when she whistle long and loud. The two looked back at her as I stood my ground and looked at the two taller men. They looked to be around the same age as I was other than the guy in yellow who seemed younger, but I knew that I could still handle this no problem.

"What's going on here? If you keep this up the police will be out here before you can say 'I'm the best!"

They stopped their bickering to look back at me, both still with an angry scowl on their faces.

"Who asked you anyway?! Stay out of this!"

"Yeah! Who the hell are you?!"

I stood my ground as River came up beside me hissing and growling at the boys. Their Pokemon turned to growl at me back, going to protect their trainers if needed.

"I'm Lily Waters and right now all I'm trying to do is prevent anyone from getting arrested because you're being dumb asses."

The guy from Team Valor just shrugged but the guy from Team Instinct made a, 'What the fuck?!' Look as he stared at me.

"Okay, so? Are we suppose to be impressed by a little girl like you? Am I right?" Everyone in red laughed, except some which were just as stunned as the guy in yellow. Speaking of which the guy in yellow looked back at him with a glare as he pointed right at me.

"You dumb ass! This is 'The' Lily Waters! She won nationals and came in second at the World Championship! If she wanted too she could kick your ass and wouldn't have to lift a finger to do it!" As soon as he explained who I was the guy in red took a step back in a look of disbelief.

"No fucking way! She's...no she can't be!"

"She is! So if she's saying to stop then we need to stop!"

"Hell no! We have to settle this!"

"Well maybe I can help." The boys looked back at me as I finally came forward.

"Let me guess," I started off by pointing at the guy in yellow, "you're defending your gym, while he's challenging it? Correct?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah but it's not on fair grounds! His Pokemon are all ground where mine are water type. I tried to suggest going to a different area so we could have a fair fight but he keeps refusing."

"Fuck you! I challenged you so I don't give a damn! If I challenge you then it's right here, no where else!"

"But it's not fair!"

"Who gives a damn!"

I sighed feeling a headache starting to emerge caused by these thick headed asses, when a loud piercing whistle went through the air. Everyone jumped at the shrill sound, including myself as I heard the sound ring out. The whole crowd turned towards the sound, and there standing proudly was a tall man in a white lab coat.

'What the hell?!' I thought staring at the strange man. He came forward as the crowd parted to let him through, and he came to stand right next to me. I had to look up at him because of my shortness, and what I  found when I looked up at him took my breath away.

'Dear god he's really attractive, but, who the hell is he?!! And why does he look so familiar?' I thought as he smiled at the two boys

"So, what seems to be the problem here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Be sure to comment and give some kudos to yours truly to let me know that I'm doing a pretty good job!


	3. The One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange man in the White lab is revealed along with some hidden feeling that Lily's never felt before in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Long time no see! Sorry about the wait, but I've been going through some of my major classes in college right now. So, yeah, life. Otherwise, here's chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoys! And surprise, who's the man in the white coat?!

Everyone was holding their breath as another element was added to the mix of people that surrounded the area. Some of the young women were giggling softly, while some of the guys were beyond confused. I was just as confused as I stared up at the strange man in the lab coat, and running gear?

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" He said in a deep baritone voice.

I swear I died right on the spot, my heart racing, pounding against my chest, but I stood my ground as I looked back at the two guys in front of us.

Both guys were both confused and stunned by how many people kept interrupting their battle, but I stepped in before anymore arguing could take place.

"They're fighting over the field."

The man in the lab coat looked down at me, and I swallowed hard as I saw his bright sea blue eyes staring back at me. It was just a split moment, but then he was looking back at the boys with a smile that could make anyone stop fighting for good.

"So, let me guess, one of you has more ground-type Pokemon, and the other does not." The boys tried to say something but he raised his hand making them stop instantly.

"I don't care honestly, but we can't have a fight where everyone ends up in the hospital. So, I propose a new challenge." The boys perked up in confusion as they continued to listen to the strange man.

"Tomorrow, both of you will meet in the Central Park. It's fair for both parties because of the small pond and the huge patch of land all around it. It's fair for both, and the rematch will be settled then and there."

They tried to say something again but he stopped them and continued on. "Now I know what you're thinking. 'But, but why? Why not now?' Well because the police are actually on their way over here right now, and I doubt anyone here wants to end up in jail for the night. So, if you want a fair rematch, meet tomorrow morning in Central Park, by the pond. And how about this, we'll make it even more reasonable for both of you. Me, and this young woman here will witness the match so we can determine who was the fair winner."

"But..."

"No buts. Unless you want more trouble then I'd advize you two to take this offer and get ready for tomorrow. Understood?"

The two guys huffed and stuffed their hands into their pockets. They looked at each other and then back at him.

"Fine, but if anyone doesn't show up then the person who does automatically is the winner."

"Sounds fair to me. See you at sunrise fucker. Come on guys let's head out." The guy in red sneered and then he rounded up his team and they left. The guy in yellow sighed and then waved for his team to move on back so they could go to their gym to regroup. Everyone else who had been watching started to disperse, expect some young girls, and women who stuck around to see what this older man would do next.

I was just as stunned. I hadn't even said a word about anything, and I felt stung for being pushed aside like some rag doll. It pissed me off quite frankly despite the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. He reminded me of a silver fox, devilish, clever, charming, handsome, sexy, and cunning. I didn't like how he just stepped in and pushed me aside but he did include me for tomorrow's fight, which was something, but still.

I turned to say something but was instantly interrupted when a bunch of girls jumped in, almost pawing over him as he turned to face them.

"Oh my god you were so awesome! That was amazing! You just knew exactly what to do!"

"Right! It was super awesome! What's your secret?"

The girls went on trying to get his attention but now he just looked bored, whereas before he looked thrilled to be able to stand up and do something. He was a fighter, and so small chit chats like these made him tire very easily.

"It was so brav..."

"Ladies I hate to disrupt you but I'm going to have to stop...this." He said gesturing to all of them at once. I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh, because...damn.

"What?"

"You heard me. I just had to deal with a problem and I really don't feel like dealing with another one, so if you don't mind, I need to take care of some things." He made a sweeping motion towards them as if to sweep them away. They made a offended face and they flipped their overly sprayed hair as they walked away. I was the only one left, and I felt belittled because I wasn't even sure if he'd say anything to me.

_'I don't even know who the hell he is! Why would he...'_ "Sorry about that. I meant to say how impressed I was by you stepping in to stop them. I'm Marcus by the way. You are?" He held out his hand leaving me stunned as I froze in my place.

' _Damn.'_ He chuckled.

_'Damn! Even his laugh is sexy!'_

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

I shook off the feeling and dove in. "Sorry, you just...god you caught me off guard. I was ready to figure out the problem until you stepped in. Oh! Sorry I'm Lily Waters by the way, nice to meet you." I went to shake his hand, and he shook mine in a firm grip. I had to keep myself together because damn it felt so good. But before I could relish it too long it disappeared as we released each other's hands.

"Lily? Pretty name. Yeah, sorry about bumping into the fight, but I thought I could help."

"No no! You did! You defiantly helped! I just...I don't know."

I saw him give me a look as if he could read me like a book. "I get it. I stepped on your toes. I apologise. Sometimes I just...I just want to help you know? Sorry, I guess I treated you like a side by show, but hopefully I can make it up to you later."

I was confused by this but then as I really looked at him he seemed even more familiar than before. "Are you...are you a professor?"

He seemed surprised as if he forgot too. "Oh! Yes I am. Sorry, I'm Professor Marcus Willow. I study the development between traveling with Pokemon in order to strengthen their abilities in power and mental processing."

As soon as he said this everything clicked into place. I had a book that I had gotten when I went into university and it was his book. I used to travel everywhere with it but as I travel more and more, the more wear and tear the pages got. So I left it behind but still took notes with me so I wouldn't forget. His work was what I based all of my travel resources around. How to survive out in the world with my precious Pokemon, and find an inner strength that most have a hard time finding. I looked at River knowing she was the true pinnacle of this theory, and I was so proud to be in front of the very man that inspired so much for me.

"You mean the Professor Willow?"

He seemed confused but he smiled in a way that made me feel warm all over. "Yes that's defiantly me." He chuckled.

"Wow, I'm so sorry I should have known! Your book is...is amazing! I used to take it with me everywhere on my travels, and your theory on finding new and different strengths and abilities with Pokemon is completely correct! Sorry, it's, wow. This is amazing to be able to meet you for the first time!" I didn't mean to ramble but I was so happy and so excited that word vomit just sort of...happened.

Instead of him laughing at me like most did he smiled wider and warmer than most have, and once again I felt a blooming in my chest that no ones ever made me feel before.

"Well, I don't think I've ever gotten that sort of reaction with my work before, but I'm happy that it was from you. You have no idea how much I would love to stay and chat, but I really do have to leave." I didn't want my disappointment to show like those preppy girls but it did. He didn't seem discouraged by it though, as he placed a hand on my shoulder making me swallowed hard as he smiled down at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have more time later. Come to the university tonight at 7. I'll be presenting some of my newest findings in the main auditorium. I would...I would be very happy to see you there. Trust me, we'll have more time later." He winked at me with a warm smile that went straight through my chest. He squeezed my shoulder once before removing it and started to turn away.

"I hope you come tonight Ms. Waters. I'd like to discuss more of my findings with you, if you're interested? Otherwise have a good day! See you tonight!" He waved at me before walking briskly off. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but he seemed flustered and I have no idea if it was because he was getting frustrated with me or, maybe...

_'No. He wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just some young girl that's basically a fan. He wouldn't be. Would he? I mean. God damn.'_ These were the only thoughts I had before starting to walk again.

I felt River start to walk right next to me while I started to walk somewhere random, trying desperately to think of something else, but I had a feeling this wasn't going to stop. God I hope this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story! I'm hoping to post a chapter on Sunday every week, but life happens so yeah, but otherwise. Thanks again! And don't forget to leave me some love for me to keep going!


	4. Too much to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famed Professor Willow is struggling to keep his mind on track, but it keeps going back to Lily, and just how much she affected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends! Here's another instalment of this epic story. I've fingured out a way to keep you guys updated and post a new chapter every week, but again...school sucks so I might be pulled away at any moment to take care of that stuff. Otherwise enjoy! Keep catching those Pokemon!

**Professor Willow's POV**

* * *

 

"Professor we look forward to your discussion piece tonight. I'm sure all of the students and the public alike will be thrilled to hear what you have to say."

"Yes thank you I greatly appreciate that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the waiting room to go over my papers."

"Of course! Thank you again for coming to talk with me before tonight."

I shook his hand in a firm grip before saying my goodbyes and heading back towards the little room they let me sit in alone, to help get me ready for tonight. Unfortunately my mind wasn't exactly on anything that was going to happen tonight. I was still thinking about earlier, and...

_'Lily.'_

I couldn't get her out of my head. I had passed by just taking a walk around the town when I heard the fight, but it really wasn't the fight I heard, it was her. Her voice was clear and strong, and as she came into view she was drop dead gorgeous too.

She had the complete look. I don't care about height. Hell, if height had ever been an issue I'd have no sex what so ever! She was short but not extremely so, the perfect height for her to bury herself right into my arms. She had dark long hair that she had put up into a cute ponytail in her stylish hat, but that wasn't even the best part.

No, she had a body that made me have to look away or I would have gotten hard right then and there. She was all curves, big breast, not huge but enough where I could get a nice handful of flesh, the same went for her wide hips, and ass. She was the perfect package, and not only that she was intelligent as well. Anyone that actually was able to get through my dull ass book was defiantly worthy of my full attention.

When I finally had been able to get a good look of her face she took my breath away. She had dark eyes, almost black that seemed to peer right into my soul. Full luscious kissable lips that made me crave to bite them and hear her cry out in pleasure. As I looked over her again, which I doubt she noticed, she looked beyond words. She was breathtaking.

But there was a problem. I've seen her before because I travel everywhere. I'm a traveling professor for damns sakes! I saw her take on the World Championship. She got second, but even then I was beyond impressed by her strength. That had been a year ago, and I remembered what they said back then too.

_'Ladies and gentlemen our second place silver medal goes to national defender, rookie in the league, and the youngest to be honoured with this medal at the age of 25...Lily Waters!' The crowd cheered as she came up onto the stage. She had some bruises, and her Vaporean seemed like she had seen better days, but they stood tall and proud as the president over the organisation presented her with the medal.'_

I remembered seeing her tall and proud on the stage, and I remember also being completely blown away by her. It was stupid. Especially for an older man like me. I was 38 at the time, and now I'm 39. I'll be 40 in less than three months, and I doubt there's any way a young woman like her would want or have anything to do with me.

I sighed. I hated this feeling. This feeling of being alone. I despised it. I've been traveling alone since I first started as a trainer. I never once found someone worth traveling with, or someone that stayed to travel more. It hurt, and seeing her today made it hurt even more.

Why? Because there was no way a young beautiful woman like her would want to have anything to do with an older man like me. I decided it was time to have a drink, because right now that's what I defiantly needed.

I got up and went over to the bar, my Pidgeot in the corner asleep like the lazy bum he was. He didn't even want to go out with me today, instead just wanting to sleep the day away. "You missed a lot of action today, and I met a very beautiful woman as well." I looked over at him who opened an eye but then went back to sleep, grumbling as if upset for waking him.

I shook my head before grabbing a glass and pouring some whiskey for myself to drink. I went back to my seat to where I had all of my papers laid out on the little coffee table.

I sighed deeply as I took a big swish back of the drink, and then went to look at what I would be discussing tonight.

_'The theory of the relationship between Pokemon and trainee becomes so strong...god she was so strong. Dammit! Focus! Becomes so strong that the beauty of this relationship...what would it be like to be with her? I'm sure she's a very good lover in be...what the fuck?!'_

I threw the papers down and took another harsh swig of my drink. "Dammit. I can't stop thinking about her." It was almost impossible.

_'But maybe if I see her tonight then I can just get over her. Maybe it was just because she threw me off? Yeah, that's it. That's it.'_

But I wasn't so sure.

She was more than any woman I've ever encountered before. Most women were either fawning over me because of my naturally good looks, or because of my fame with my work and my family's work.

She was different. She never not once tried to flirt or anything! She actually wanted to speak to me about my work which was something I wouldn't have minded doing with her, but maybe more with her body, defiantly more.

I chuckled shaking my head. _'God you're hopeless old man. You need to get over yourself.'_ I thought to myself as I drank the last of my whiskey and went back to my papers.

Maybe tonight will be better than earlier was, and hopefully I can see her again, but God help me if I don't. I just might have to hunt her down again just to at least have one last look at her before I have to leave again.

_'God I hope she's there tonight. God I hope.'_ This is all I thought as I went back to my work, and finally started to concentrate on the task at hand. Hoping desperately that I'd get to see her again tonight, because I'm a sad, lonely old man hoping for a second chance at life, and maybe she was the one to help me with that.

Just maybe, and maybe more.


	5. Falling over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds out more about the Professor, and the Professor is faced with a difficult decison that has to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I can't even make an excuse, but I will say college is no fun when you want to write. So so sorry, so here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it! It's getting heated now!

**Lily's POV**

* * *

 

After what felt like hours of walking around we had stopped at the Central Park, River went to play and jump after some butterfly's while I was trying to straighten out everything that was tumbling around in my head. It was all abuzz as I tried to figure out what to do.

_'Jesus. The way he looked at me it was like...like...oh god I'm doomed!'_ I thought laying my head in my hands. After what had happened I could shake off the feeling that he was interested in me, but how could he?

I was at the healthy age of 26, and last I heard he was in his mid-30s. I doubt he would want anything to do with, basically a child like me. I couldn't help it though. He had been so kind to me, and then even went out of his way to say that he'd see me tonight. Hell! I didn't even know if I wanted to go tonight!

"Fuck! Why can't I stop thinking about him!" I shouted in frustration. I suddenly realized where I was, and apologized to a passing parent with her children.

I groaned throwing my head in my hands again as I thought about my problem. _'I want to see him so badly, but what if he doesn't like me like that? What if he's just using me like the rest?'_ All of these what ifs ran through my head until I shook it off, and said fuck it!

"I just need to take the chance. River!" She perked up, looking very satisfied by catching her butterfly.

"Let's head back home. I need to make some notes before going to the speech tonight." She jumped over, and the lazy ass she was wanting to ride on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes as I bent down enough for her to jump onto my shoulders.

Once she was on she curled her tail around me, and purred happily as she nuzzled underneath my neck. I laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a cat, but I think you're much better." She purred in approval as she rested against my shoulder. I smiled as I stroked a hand over her head, scratching her behind her delicate fin, as we headed back home.

My mind was still abuzz as I quietly crept past my parents, and thankfully I did, because they were having, "bonding time" right in the kitchen. I blocked out what I could as I dashed up the stairs to my room. Then I let River jump off to go back to my bed as I went looking for the one book that I was excited to get out again.

Again it had some wear and tear but there it was. 'Developmental process of expanding mental and physically abilities in Pokemon.' It had been a book that I had to have when going into university, but I fell in love as soon as I read the first page.

I flipped towards the back and had to bite my lip because there he was again. He was younger in the picture but his hair was obviously beginning to turn grey. Overall though he was beyond handsome. I moved the book with me over to my desk as I opened my laptop, and instantly typed in his name.

No, I'm not a stalker by any means, but I was curious. I already knew pretty much all I could find about him because I loved his work that much, but I had to see, more than read. Sure enough going through the search engine I found younger images of him, and then some newer photos of his recent stops at other universities.

He took my breath away. One photo was showing him giving a demonstration with his Pokemon on a large campus track and field. He had taken his lab coat off, and because he was in the southern region it was hotter so his under shirt was taken off as well as his track pants. He only wore his vest and his cargo shorts along with his very colorful shoes. Other than the shoes he was drop dead gorgeous.

He had sweat dripping off of him, and his vest had been slightly unzipped because of the heat as he game out his demonstration. He had a course of hair over his chest, and was built. He traveled everywhere so he had to stay very fit. He kept his gloves on to help show the easier grip on the pokeballs and control over any given situation.

I quickly found multiple videos over the demonstration but it was mostly about women and girls alike commenting on how hot he was. I watched swallowing hard as I felt myself get wet by the sight of his strong body working with his Pokemon with ease. His favored Pokemon, Pidgeot came flying back onto his shoulders making him almost lose his balance to which I almost laughed about.

I bit my lip thinking about his strong rough hands gripping my body like a vice, holding me so perfectly in place underneath him as he fucked me... _'No! No! Stop! Fucking! No not that either! Stop thinking dammit!'_ I screamed in my head.

I quickly turned my laptop off and laid my head in my folded arms. "God I'm hopeless. Even if he didn't care about being with younger women I doubt he'd go out with anyone like me." I couldn't help saying this because I've been hurt so many times before because some guy needed a quick lay and I wear my heart on my sleeve.

I sighed looking out the window seeing how the afternoon had suddenly turned into evening, and I was thinking if I even needed to go tonight. _'I need to try. If he's not interested then I'll know to stop, but if I don't try I'll never know. But what if he is?'_ I bit my lip at the thought.

If he was, then hopefully there would be more in store for us yet. I took a deep breath steadying my pounding heart and moved my book back out to write some notes down. _'I have to be prepared with some questions. He seemed like he wanted to talk earlier but didn't have time. This will help me see if he's interested or not. Even if he's not, hopefully he'll be interested in me working with him. Maybe someday.'_ I sighed hoping it might be possible.

I've always dreamed of traveling everywhere and just learning more on strengthening my Pokemon. If he accepted me on as his prodigy then maybe I could do just that.

I sighed again as I started to make my notes, still thinking the whole time, maybe, just maybe it'll be more.

 

**Professor Willow's POV**

* * *

 

 The speech and the short video demonstration, which I wasn't expecting everyone to freak out over, went over perfectly. Despite the odd moment where women were whistling and things of the like from the video it went over just as I planned. Unfortunately the whole time I was thinking about her. I was thinking about...

_'Lily.'_

I sighed deeply as I was gestured back off stage to get a bottle of water to drink after drinking all of mine on stage. I couldn't see her because of the damn bright light shining right up onto the stage, but I just had a feeling she was out there. Too late though I was gestured off and I was slightly upset at not getting a chance to take questions from the audience, that is until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Um...excuse me, Professor? I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" I turned almost spitting my water as I saw her standing there. My book in her hand, and her Vapereon sitting right on her shoulders. _'Lily! Oh goddamn she_ _dressed_ _up! Shit!'_ I thought because she changed from her normal causal attire from something more fitting to her luscious curves.

She wore a nice flowing dress that came right above her knees, but that wasn't what I saw. While the bottom of the dress had a nice flow, the top was tight. It pushed up her breast making them look bigger, and making my mouth water even more. I snapped my eyes up to her face and my breath was knocked right from my chest.

Most women battered their faces with makeup which was fine, I didn't have anything against that. Most women were beautiful to me regardless, but she just had that natural look that made me crave to kiss every inch of her. She had some light makeup on, but just enough for some colour, otherwise she was drop dead gorgeous. She wore her hair down allowing it to flow and drip down her back. She was beyond beautiful, and I was helplessly falling before I knew it.

"Professor? Are you alright? I can come back later if..."

"No!" She looked taken aback by my outburst and I quickly recovered so she didn't think I was yelling at her.

"No. I meant. No, I'm more than fine. I'm fine. I meant no, don't leave. That's all." _'Shit! What the hell old man?! You just hit on her what the fuck?!'_ I was slightly panicking but then I heard her laugh that caught me off guard.

"Don't worry Professor I know what you mean. Well, great! Earlier I was hoping to talk, but I know you were busy getting ready for tonight. So I brought some questions now, if that's okay?"

_'Jesus Christ her laugh was so sweet! She's so sweet and innocent but god I know she's got to be a vixen in bed underneath. Shit! Dammit stop!_ ' "Yes that's perfectly fine! I'd love too really. I'm sorry you just caught me off guard." She laughed again, damn her.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I know you just gave a speech, and..."

"Well I actually really wanted to answer some questions, but they said the last time they had a guest speaker no one asked any really good questions. So they just said to give the speech then show the demonstration video." It was the truth. I do actually enjoy discussing my work with others, but not just that, I enjoy discussing about science in general. By this point though most didn't care, that is, except her.

She gave me a look that said it all. "Excuse me for being blunt but, fuck them! If you want to have a discussion panel then do it! It's your work. Don't let others tell you what you can or cannot do. I'm sorry, I just hate when people don't respect what other people care about."

This young woman took my heart instantly. "No, Lily right? You're completely correct. I'll try my best to do that the next time I present my work somewhere. Thank you, that's wonderful advice." I saw a blush come to her cheeks, but I understood the feeling. She seemed to debate with herself before finally looking up at me again.

"Professor?"

"Marcus."

"Sorry?"

"Call me Marcus. Please." Her cheeks seemed to get brighter as I spoke to her and I just smiled, my fingers itching to run my thumb across her cheeks.

"Um, Pro...Marcus. Would you be interested in..." As she spook I started to perk up, not because she was just asking me a question, no, she was asking me something outside of my work I could tell. My heart started to race without it meaning too, and I took a step closer to her as she looked up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Professor Marcus! Great, amazing job! I am completely floored by everything tonight! Excellent! I'd like too...oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I had to reframe myself from exploding in front of her as I looked over at the Coordinator and some others coming up to greet me. I looked back down at Lily who seemed disappointed but just smiled as she looked back up at me.

"It's fine Professor, I'm sure I'll get a chance to talk later. Have a good night. I'll see you at the park tomorrow."

"Lily, wait..." But she was already huddling off, disturbing her Vaporeon who seemed unhappy to be moved so quickly. I swallowed hard as I lowered my hand, not meaning to reach out to her, but I had. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before addressing the group that had come up.

"Professor I didn't interrupt anything did I? I do apologize..." I held up a hand stopping him instantly. I couldn't take too much talking, so I stopped him before he could get too far ahead.

"It's fine. She was just asking some questions is all. It's fine. I'll get another chance later. What can I do for you?"

He seemed happy with my answer and went on to speak to me. I barely listened, and other joined us and again I barely listened. My mind drifted back to Lily, sweet Lily was going to ask me something important. I could see the risk she was taking in her eyes and I so desperately wanted to hear it, but it was shattered again by a stupid situation that could have waited.

_'Tomorrow I'll make it up to her. I promise I will.'_ I thought. My heart was pounding, and I hadn't ran at all today, which was bad on my part, but it pounded in a way I hadn't felt in a very long time. My chest hurt once again thinking about my past, and how I had lost something so precious so quickly.

I damn well didn't want that to happen again.

_'I have to take the risk. If I'm damned for this then so be it, but I have to do something or she'll tear me apart and I'll be left alone and broken once again.'_ I thought as I finished up with the group.

Back in my little room at the town Inn I laid back in my bed, only in my briefs, and looking up at the ceiling. I looked up at it as if asking for some answer that I was so hoping it would give me. I was desperate for some sort of answer as to what I should do, but all I could think was it would all come to a head tomorrow morning.

I'd get to see her again, and then I'd figure it out from there. I sighed finally turning over in the bed, placing my glasses on the bedside table and going to turn off the light. My Pidgeot was asleep, of course, as I shook my head at him. "Goodnight you stubborn bird." He grumbled and I laughed before trying my best to fall asleep, and hoping that maybe she felt the same way I did.

_'God I hope. I damn well hope this isn't all fo_ r _nothing._ ' I thought before sleep finally took me away for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to comment or send me some kudos to write more, and get more chapters towards your way!


End file.
